Concealed carry refers to the practice of carrying a handgun or other weapon in public in a concealed or hidden manner, either on one's person or in close proximity thereto. In some countries and jurisdictions, civilians and off-duty police officers are legally able to carry concealed handguns. In fact, in some jurisdictions, the only legal way for a civilian to carry a handgun is for it to be concealed.
A concealed carry holster is a holster designed to be used for concealed carry such that the holster is hidden. Concealed carry holsters are typically structured to be worn by an individual on a belt at the waist, on the thigh, under an arm, or around an ankle.